


One of Us

by Victorious56



Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 (RWBY), M/M, Minor Confusion, OT4 is endgame, a smidgin of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: You've done the speed dating, ticked your boxes, and been informed of your match.You arrange to meet up and see how you get on.Simple, right?
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Vicky's OT4 Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020
> 
> Day 2: Contact

Two days after the speed dating event, Tai got a text message.

_Hi there, it's Clover from the dating thing on Tuesday. They matched us up so, do you fancy going out for a drink or something?_

Tai finally looked at his emails and sure enough, there was one which confirmed Clover's message. He'd also been matched with two other men but, as Clover had texted first, that helped to decide what happened next. He waited a short while, before replying.

_Hi, good to hear from you. A drink sounds like a plan, when and where would be good for you?_

After a few more messages and an exchange of photos so they would recognise each other, a pub not far from the dating venue was picked, and a time of seven o'clock the following Sunday evening agreed on.

Feeling smug, Tai texted Yang.

_You can get off my back now, because I've got a hot date. With an actual man._

Yang wasted no time in replying.

_Well done, Dad! Let me know if you need any help deciding what to wear._

Tai politely declined Yang's offer. He was feeling confident this would go well. And even if it didn't, there were two other names on his list.

❖

James sat at his computer and studied the email. As he recalled, he'd ticked four boxes on his dating card, and the email listed contact details for three people. _So, one of them didn't tick my box. I wonder which?_ He thought back to the men he'd spoken to. They had been a varied bunch, from the very friendly and approachable blond guy, to the slim man with the close-cropped hair, who had said he was also keen on astronomy. Then there was the one with the mischievous smile, and the other with brown hair who he'd bumped into outside the venue... James wasn't sure which he preferred, so he picked a number at random and composed a text message.

❖

Qrow checked his watch. It wouldn't do to be too early, but he didn't want to be late, either. He'd had a few dates where he'd been left waiting anxiously, and he knew the sinking feeling that came with it. So when he saw it was one minute to seven, he pushed open the door of the pub and went inside.

He paused just beyond the door, letting his eyes acclimatise to the dim lighting. There was a low buzz of conversation, but the relatively early hour meant it was not yet busy. With a quick glance not finding anyone he recognised, Qrow went to the bar to wait.

A moment later, someone with a familiar face came in from the street. The newcomer's blond hair was untidy and he dragged a hand through it, not improving the situation at all. He looked about and almost took a step back when he saw Qrow, a look of confusion on his face. Qrow raised a hand in acknowledgment.

Tai approached the bar. "Hi there," he said hesitantly. "I thought—"

"Yeah, so did I." Qrow smiled at him. "Seems there's been a mix-up of some kind."

Tai pulled out his phone and stared at it. "I was meant to be meeting Clover, but..." he looked at Qrow with a small smile, "as it happened I'd ticked your box too."

Qrow ran his hand through the back of his hair. "And I'd ticked yours," he confessed. "But I'm waiting for James... you know? The tall, dark-haired guy—"

"—with the beard." Tai's smile widened. "He was one of mine, too."

Qrow managed to stop his mouth from actually falling open. "So, you had Clover, and me, and James... and I had James, and you, and Clover?"

"You had Clover too?" Tai stared. "This is... a bit odd?"

Their attention was caught by new voices carrying across the room, as two more people entered the pub.

It was Clover, and James. They were laughing, exchanging a look which, to Qrow, seemed very friendly indeed. He looked at Tai, who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a clue what's happening," he said helpfully.

Qrow narrowed his eyes as the two newcomers approached the bar. "This seems to have gone a bit wrong." He looked from James to Clover, and the reasons why he'd ticked them on his card pushed to the front of his mind.

"Hmm, there may have been a mix-up. Or maybe not... hello, Qrow." James' mellow voice seemed to melt into Qrow's chest, as he smiled pleasantly at him.

"And hello, Tai." Clover's smile was all it took for Tai to smile back.

"It's so odd we both picked this place. At the same time, too!" Clover looked from Tai to Qrow. "And to be honest, I'd have been happy with any of you... if that's not a rude thing to say."

"I don't think it is," Tai laughed.

"So, just to get things straight—" James was interrupted by Qrow.

"James, that's never gonna happen." He grinned at the taller man, who blinked at him, before both Tai and Clover erupted into giggles. James smiled.

"A poor choice of words," he admitted. "To get things _clear_ — we each ticked off the other three at the event last week?"

The other men murmured their agreement.

Clover coughed. "As we're all here, won't it be a bit... odd, if we sit separately now? Does anyone fancy just... sitting together, this time?"

Qrow shrugged. "Why not?"

James agreed with a small nod.

"Suits me." Tai looked around the bar. "There's a four seater table over there." He indicated a booth against the far wall.

"Right then, the first round is on me. What are we all having?" James moved closer to the bar to see what beers were available.

  


Clover shuffled across the bench as James placed the drinks on the table. His knees brushed against Qrow's as he did so, and he saw Qrow's small smile as he moved his legs. Blushing faintly, he glanced up at James.

"Thanks, James. Do you have room there?"

"Plenty, thank you." James seated himself next to Clover, and Tai arrived with the other two drinks. He set one before Qrow, slopping it a little onto the table.

"Oh, sorry, Qrow. Do you need a napkin, or... something?"

"No, it's fine. Cheers, Tai. And James... and Clover." Qrow raised his glass to the other three men, who all followed suit.

"Well." James placed his glass on the table. "This is a little... unusual."

"I'll say." Tai laughed. "I told my daughter I had a date with a hot guy. I never expected there to be three of them." He slurped his beer, his eyes widening as they all looked at him. "What? What did I say?"

"Um." Clover chuckled. "Actually, you're not wrong." He looked around the table. "I mean... I'd go out with any of you. As long as none of you are weirdos, of course."

"Define weirdo." Qrow smiled as he put his drink down. "One man's weirdo is another man's interesting, or perhaps mildly eccentric, character."

"You say that in a way that makes me think you're the weirdo at this table." Tai considered the man sitting beside him. "I bet you went to conventions dressed as a vampire when you were younger."

James coughed. "But that wouldn't be weird, would it? I may have cosplayed Batman at some point in my life."

Qrow looked at him with an appraising eye. "Yeah, I can see that. Without the beard, I'm guessing."

James smiled. "Indeed, this is a more recent acquisition."

"It suits you." Clover and Qrow spoke in unison, and Tai grinned. "What they said."

"But _please_ don't say it's distinguished. I hear that all the time, and it makes me feel so _stuffy._ "

"But you're not stuffy, are you, James?" Tai grinned at him, and James felt Tai's foot press against his.

"Not in the slightest," he replied, with a small grin. "Don't let the way I speak give you the wrong impression. I can be _incredibly_ improper when I choose."

Qrow leaned his elbows on the table. "When do we get to find out?" His slow smile caused a flush to rise on James' face, as he looked back at Qrow.

"We?"

Clover looked at Tai, one eyebrow raised. Tai smiled back and gave Clover a small thumbs up signal. Qrow noticed the exchange, and looked across at Clover.

"So, how improper can _you_ be, Clover?"

"Me? Well, I wouldn't do anything illegal, but... we're all adults, right? So long as no-one gets hurt... wait a minute." Clover's brow furrowed. "Where is this conversation going, exactly?"

James laid a hand over Clover's. "Don't fret, Clover. I don't think we'll be planning a bank robbery any time soon." The others laughed. "I _think_ what Qrow is saying—correct me if I'm wrong, Qrow—is that we're all adult men who are attracted to each other. So... why limit yourself to one boyfriend, when there are three gorgeous men at the table?"

Clover felt a warmth spreading through his body as he looked at the others seated around him. He didn't consider himself a slouch in the _adventurous in bed_ department, and had taken part in the occasional threesome, but never with someone he considered a boyfriend. He looked at his drink, adjusting the position of the glass minutely as he spoke. "I don't want to sound naive here... but— I went to the speed date thing, hoping to find someone I could spend time with, not just a casual hook-up." He glanced around at the others. Qrow's expression was difficult to read; Tai was nodding; James had a frown on his face.

"I can only speak for myself," the bearded man said. "What you say, Clover, is also true for me. I'm not after casual sex— I've had enough of that, and now... I want something more meaningful."

Qrow's small smile back on his lips. "Yeah, right. None of us are in that game any more, I don't think." He glanced round the table; there was no disagreement. "So... I've no experience of this, but if we think it's possible, we could give it a shot? Avoids the difficult question of having to choose." His smile broadened as he sat back, surveying their faces.

After a moment's silence, Tai laughed out loud. "My daughter had better be impressed. She nags me to find one boyfriend, and I come home with a trio of them!"

James eyes crinkled as he looked at Tai. "I only hope we all come up to scratch."

Clover drained his glass. "I guess that's what we have to find out. Right, who's for another?"

❖

Some time later they left the pub and walked a short way along the road, pausing near the corner. Qrow gestured to the side turning. "I head off this way, if anyone else is interested?"

"My station is down there, too." Tai looked at James and Clover. "So, I guess it's goodbye for now?"

"We need to arrange a proper evening out. Maybe a meal?" James looked from face to face.

"Sounds good. How does everyone feel about pizza?" asked Clover. Two heads nodded enthusiastically, James slightly less so.

"It's not my favourite, but I'm happy to go along with the majority."

"You can choose next time," said Tai kindly.

Qrow smirked. "So, we've already decided there'll be a _next time_?"

"I'm an optimist." Tai shrugged.

"Do you want to organise somewhere, Clover? I think we might need a group chat or something to keep track of this." James liked to be organised.

"Sure, I've got everyone's details... I'll get something sorted and let you know." Clover stepped towards Qrow. "Uh, do we do this?" He raised his hands as if to hug the other man.

"Fine by me." Qrow held Clover for a moment, as James and Tai hugged as well. Then the pairs swapped over, laughing, before stepping away to stand in a small circle.

"This could get confusing quite quickly," Tai chuckled. "Well, goodbye, you two. Look forward to the next time." There was a round of farewells, then Tai and Qrow set off down the street.

"Which way do you go, Clover?"

"Same as you, I think." Clover indicated his route, continuing along the main road.

The two men fell into step, chatting amicably until the station was reached. Here their routes diverged, and they hesitated for a moment, before James drew Clover towards him for a brief hug. As he moved back, Clover looked up into James' face.

"It's quite unusual for me, to be with someone taller."

"I think you're my ideal height." James smiled.

Clover wetted his lips. James was still very close...

James had noticed Clover's tongue running across his lips. "Do we settle for a hug, or maybe..."

Their lips met softly, for a kiss which, although short, was full of intent. James broke off, his breath warm against Clover's face. "Take care on your way home, Clover. Speak to you soon."

Clover stepped back, his face flushed. "Yeah, I'll be in touch. Bye, James."

❖

At another station a short distance away, Tai and Qrow were trying to say goodbye. Qrow was laughing helplessly at another bad joke. Tai seemed to have an inexhaustible supply.

"Look, Tai, I have to go. If I miss this train, there's a half-hour wait."

"Okay, I'll take pity on you. But see you soon, yeah?"

"Oh, definitely. Now, do we kiss, or what?"

"Kiss, I reckon. If I can remember how."

"Can't believe you're that rusty." Qrow rested a hand against his cheek, and Tai's tentative pressure soon became something more as they pushed closer together. After a long moment, Qrow moved back.

"There you go, perfectly acceptable." He pinched Tai's cheek gently.

"Not bad," Tai grinned. "Needs a bit of practice, though."

"Funny guy," smiled Qrow. "See you soon, Tai."

"Absolutely. Bye for now, Qrow."

Tai raised a hand in farewell and turned away, quickly merging with the other passengers.

Qrow rubbed a hand through his hair. _Not quite the evening I was expecting, but... let's see where it goes._ He walked slowly to the escalator, a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
